Remedios Caseros
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. ¿Cual es la mejor solución para casos de dolor de barriga, raspaduras, depresión, entre otras miles de pequeñas cosas? Nuestros queridos viajeros lo saben y lo mejor... de la manera más dulce.
1. El Remedio Casero de Inuyasha

******Los personaje le pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Conjunto de Drabble**__**s**_

_**Remedios Caseros**_

_**Personajes Varios**_

_**Serie: Inuyasha**_

_**Drabble 01-El Remedio de Inuyasha**_

Volvió a retorcerse mientras rodeaba su estomago con sus brazos. Se acostó entre las cobijas y sabanas puestas como cama provisional en la poca lujosa cabaña, pero ella no se quejaba. Estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida, que con el tiempo llegó a tomarle mucho cariño.

Respiro profundamente para intentar relajarse.

—Toma Kagome —susurró el medio-demonio de hermoso cabello plateado y de ojos dorados. La preocupación lo embargaba pero disimulaba (no muy bien si somos sinceros)—. Esto té ayudara con ese dolor de barriga.

—Gracias Inuyasha —respondió la azabache educadamente mientras levantaba su torso para quedar sentada y poder tomar la medicina natural.

Bebió el líquido, pero hiciera lo que hiciera ese dolor no se apaciguaba. Nuevamente colocó esa cara de dolor y volvió a agarrar su estomago.

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, ver a Kagome retorcerse de dolor por una razón extremadamente misteriosa (a opinión de él) era algo que lo tenia loco.

Una idea cruzo su cabeza, algo que hacia su madre cuando a él tenía ese mismo problema que Kagome.

Algo sonrojado recostó delicadamente a la chica entre las sabanas para lograr una mejor posición. Sin verla subió su camisa de marinerito y con su mano empezó a dar movimientos circulares suaves entre su vientre y estomago.

La chica se sonrojo, dejo que Inuyasha hiciera lo que quería y se sorprendió al sentir que hacia efecto.

—Gracias Inuyasha —expresó mientras se levantaba y quitaba las manos del chico de su cuerpo—. Ahora me siento mucho mejor

Inuyasha simplemente sonrío, feliz de saber que nuevamente su madre le ayudaba a cuidar a esa persona especial.

* * *

**Porque todas queremos que Inuyasha nos acaricie la barriga, que nos cuide, que nos mime, que nos... TODO.**

**Aqui empezamos este conjunto de cortas historias sin conexión. Cada historia tiene su inicio propio y final.**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomaré con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


	2. El Remedio Casero de Sango

******Los personaje le pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Conjunto de Drabble**__**s**_

_**Remedios Caseros**_

_**Personajes Varios**_

_**Serie: Inuyasha**_

_**Drabble 02-El Remedio Casero de Sango**_

Corrió rápidamente, furiosa. Aunque no era algo nuevo.

Levantó su arma con forma de Boomerang gigante para intentar golpear al monje pervertido que también corría para huir de la chica.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gritó la muchacha a Miroku, esté susodicho volteó un poco su rostro y al ver la expresión de Sango gritó desesperado.

Su concentración por correr se perdió ante el miedo de sentir la respiración pesada y molesta de la cazadora de monstruos. Por consecuencia tropezó contra una piedra y eso produjo una obvia caída.

El chico se levantó un poco adolorido, se sentó y al sentir algo de ardor en su rodilla izquierda levantó su túnica, olvidándose por completo de la castaña que estaba al frente viendo calladamente todo.

Ella estaba preocupada, no le gustaba ver al monje herido (excepto cuando ella era la que provocaba el dolor).

Miroku revisó su rodilla y se percató de una raspadura que sangraba un poco. No era algo peligroso o doloroso, simplemente se sentía un ardor por el corte. No apartó los ojos de su herida.

Sango también se había percatado del corte superficial. Verló ahí sentado con esa apenas visible expresión de dolor le recordó a su hogar, cuando su madre vivía y su familia era completamente feliz.

Recordó cuando Kohaku se lastimaba y su madre lo consolaba con besos, abrazos y palabras un poco tontas; pero que un niño adoraba, después de la muerte de su madre fue ella quien tomó su lugar y ver a Miroku hizo que recobrara esos instintos maternos que había olvidado.

—¡No Sango, no me mates! —suplicó al ver como la chica se agachaba y se acercaba a él. Cerró sus ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego. Extrañado abrió los ojos buscando una respuesta a su interrogatica pero quedó mudo un momento.

Sango se acercó a su rodilla herida y dio un pequeño beso en la raspadura.

—Con esto te sentirás mejor —susurró Sango algo apenada por lo hecho. Sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos brillosos podía verlos perfectamente el joven, causando más sensaciones raras en el Monje Maldito.

La consecuencia de tal gesto causo que por primera vez en su vida… Miroku se sonrojara ante gesto tan tierno.

¿El gran monje libertino y pervertido sonrojado?

Quien lo hubiera dicho.

* * *

**No se ustedes pero nunca he visto a Miroku sonrojado por verguenza.**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomaré con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


	3. El Remedio Casero de Shippo

******Los personaje le pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Conjunto de Drabble**__**s**_

_**Remedios Caseros**_

_**Personajes Varios**_

_**Serie: Inuyasha**_

_**Drabble 03-El Remedio Casero de Shippo**_

Un par de lágrimas salieron nuevamente de los ojos de la chica. Su depresión y tristeza no tenia limite. Después de todo, esa persona que tanto amaba se había ido nuevamente con Kikyo.

—Kagome por favor no te pongas así —pidió el pequeño zorrito con un gran desespero. Odiaba ver a la persona que más quería tan triste. Le daban ganas de llorar a él también.

Una idea paso por su cabeza y sin pensarlo se alejó un par de pasos de la azabache. Sacó un pergamino y se trasformó en una pequeña estatua de piedra, de esas tan chistosas que expresaban muecas de burla siendo muñecos deformes y poco reales.

Kagome veía incrédula la imagen. A continuación Shippo empezó a hacer varias expresiones con su cara, lo cual por consecuencia sacó risas por parte de la chica de cabello azabache.

—Gracias por levantarme el ánimo Shippo —susurró agradecida, ya que sabía las intenciones del niño y para su sorpresa habían funcionado. Al ver al pequeño demonio nuevamente en su forma natural se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos para acercarlo a su pecho y darle un amoroso y cálido abrazo de agradecimiento.

Shippo sonrió. Después se vengaría de Inuyasha por hacer llorar a su Kagome, pero por ahora le bastaba saber que su misión fue cumplida.

Un par de risas siempre ayudaba al ánimo… Así lo decía su difunto padre.

* * *

**Adoro a Shippo, es tan tierno y gracioso. Todos sabemos además como quiere a Kagome. Creo que cuidarla no es algo raro para él.  
**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomaré con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!  
**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


End file.
